


【忍迹】阴差阳错

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 9





	【忍迹】阴差阳错

迹部景吾仰面躺在草地上，草尖隔着丝质的布料扎着有些痒。  
事情似乎有些出格了。  
他们现在应该排着长队去神社进行新年参拜，而不是一个压着另一个躺在神社外不远处的草地上。  
迹部的眉毛已经拧成了川字，曲着腿，猛的向上一顶。  
忍足从容的侧过身，迹部感觉身上一轻，挣开忍足的手撑着地站了起来，有些不爽的整理了一下已经有了褶皱的布料，没看忍足直接转身绕着道，准备离开。  
“小景走这么偏僻的地方干什么呢。”  
迹部原本冷着的脸突然缓和了，手握上环在自己腰间的手臂，侧过脸:“你现在很想干一场嗯？”上调的尾音有些说不出的诱惑，迹部感觉到贴在自己身上半挺的东西此时已经完全戳在了腰间。  
“也不算是…嘛，姑且也算吧。”  
忍足放开手，目光流连在经过刚才的一番折腾后腰带有些松散的迹部身上，下意识的想去推一下眼镜，只摸到了空荡荡的鼻梁。  
“本大爷倒是希望你可以直接说出来。”  
迹部扯过忍足的衣领，有些凶狠的咬上暗红的双唇，忍足较为配合的张嘴，口中有点淡淡的铁锈味儿，手揽着迹部的腰慢慢的将他压在草地上。  
两人的姿势让迹部很不舒服，忍足的舌头直接抵到了喉头，没了平日的那种拘谨。  
忍足腰上的带子已经不知道掉在了哪，迹部眯着眼体验着忍足略微有些粗暴的对待，双手有些不安分的隔着里衣在忍足腹部游走，快要到领口便被忍足抓着手腕给压在了身侧。  
迹部一直怀疑这人平日的正经是装出来的。  
在外要求接个吻都扭捏的像个姑娘家，上床干爽了跟个禽兽一样。  
迹部身上已经只剩了一件襦袢，白的透明压根遮不住什么，外衣只褪到了手肘，忍足微抬起他的腰，将双手反剪到背后，随意的捆着。  
“小景的行动似乎比不上说话的气势呢。”  
“啧……你到底做不做？不做就把本大爷手上的衣服带子给拿开。”  
迹部背后压着的衣带在一番折腾后似乎成了个死结，双手都被布料裹着伸展不开。  
忍足手放在迹部胯间鼓起的地方轻按了一下，手臂瞬间被迹部的双腿给夹住了，迹部咬着下唇别开头，腿一时间也不好意思放下去。  
“你硬了。”  
“滚嗯……”  
将那件襦袢展开铺在两侧，忍足顺着迹部的脖颈吻至小腹，迹部腹部的肌肉线条随着呼吸起伏，全身已经成了粉红色，两条人鱼线向下延伸，没进白色的底裤。  
迹部的腿已经软软的撑在地上曲着，配合着忍足的动作抬腿任他褪下那块私密布料，身上起了一层薄汗，眼角通红，被磨的有些肿的双唇微张，也只偶尔有些呻吟声。  
忍足缓缓的推进两根手指轻按着，另只手握着迹部的下身，搓动着让他不是那么难受，迹部被他的动作给折磨的有些难耐，立在忍足身侧的腿一折，搭上他的背部，喘着粗气开口。  
“你他妈倒是快点啊……快到点了……”  
“再等等。”  
忍足的额头布满了细密的汗水，几根手指有些艰难的在里面动作，偶尔刮蹭到一些敏感点听着迹部的叫声看着他扭动着的腰部都险些忍不住。  
迹部快被这种对待给弄疯了，咬着牙抬起一点上半身，舔过忍足的耳垂，将声音压的比平时更为魅惑，说出了到现在为止最为通顺的一句话。   
“我让你…把你的东西给放进来你没听见啊嗯？”  
迹部的后穴随着呼吸收缩，湿热的触感刺激着忍足。他将迹部的双腿向两侧扳开。  
“那就恭敬不如从命。”  
忍足试着进了个头，迹部后边被撑成了诡异的形状，被调教过的后穴仍然叫嚣着要将忍足整根吃下去。迹部疼的不行，而忍足这厮似乎又有了慢慢来的想法，刚想开口骂人就被顶回去了。  
忍足直接抬腰顶到了深处，控制不住的快速抽动起来，一下重过一下的撞击将迹部的言语顶的有些破碎，眼泪不受控制的流了出来，腿紧绷着夹着忍足的腰身。  
“轻、轻点啊……”  
“夹这么紧不用力点怎么干你……”  
按了按两人的结合处，满意的听见迹部明显粗重不少的喘息和细微的呜咽，通红的眼角已经完全湿润了，似乎被欺负哭了。  
忍足在迹部的泪痣那落下一吻，动作放缓了很多。  
“刚才谁嚣张的不行拉我来做呢…别勾引我，待会哭的是你。”  
迹部软软的扔去一个眼刀，后穴无意识地收缩了一下，忍足着不住他在这撩，用力顶了一下将迹部的话语撞的七零八落，只剩下些带着一丝求饶意味的呻吟声。  
忍足伸手直接扯开缠在迹部手上的外衣，迹部顺势环过忍足的脖颈，手揪着背上的衣料，扯出几道裂痕。  
“嗯有钟声了……快点……”  
迹部的声音有些哑了，吹在耳边酥酥麻麻。  
“遵命。”  
迹部的双腿环在忍足腰上，被迫承受着忍足越来越激烈的动作，令人脸红的声音混在了不远处传来的钟声里。迹部似乎听见了那边人群的欢呼声，有些羞愤的眯着眼，眼前的景象模模糊糊，腰不受控制的随着忍足的动作扭动，口中胡乱的叫着他的名字。  
奶白色的液体溅在两人身上，迹部向后仰着头，腿无力的滑落，体内还有液体冲刷着那些敏感点，流过大腿根部，滴在草地上。  
忍足将人抱在怀里坐着，迹部将绯红的脸埋在忍足肩上，有些郁闷。  
“……你超时了。”  
“新年快乐呐。”  
迹部闻言，脑袋在忍足肩上动了下，过了会才挤出一句新年快乐。  
“哎，做一年的感觉怎样？”  
迹部大脑有些当机，回过神后在他胸口锤了一下，“本大爷第一次在这过年就被你毁了你还好意思说。”  
忍足笑着将他搂的更紧了，迹部一时间也挣不开，由着他去。  
“乖，再让我抱会儿，待会人少了再把你抱回车上。”  
“嗯……”  
————END  
似乎并没有拔出来呢（？？？！）  
「奖赏」  
「做喜欢做的事」  
「占有欲」  
↑原本抽到的关键词然后弄着弄着就跑偏了┓( ´∀` )┏  
标题也是一个关键词但我不知道该怎么弄就……无视吧。  
等等他怎么越干越软了？？？？？？？  
最后等一个老司机将我从翻车的深渊拉出来qwqqqqqqqq


End file.
